


If You Leave Me Now

by shootingstarsandfairydust



Series: The Torchwood Drabble Files [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstarsandfairydust/pseuds/shootingstarsandfairydust
Summary: 3rd Person POV. Jack doesn't want Ianto to leave him.





	If You Leave Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Ianto, Jack  
> Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
> Fandom: Torchwood  
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything recognisable, especially the song lyrics, doesn't belong to me. I just enjoy playing around with the characters.

Jack sat silently on what was once their bed, watching as Ianto packed up all of his belongings. Jack knew it was his fault that Ianto was leaving him. Three years they have been together and three little words are bringing them to an end. Or rather the fact that those three little words gave never once left Jack's lips.

‘I love you,‘ Jack thought desperately as Ianto started carelessly shoving his clothing into suitcases.

"Yan, please, don't do this," Jack finally managed to choke out.

Taking a deep breath, Ianto looked down at Jack, his face blank of emotion and his beautiful, captivating blue eyes swimming in tears. "We can't keep doing this Jack. I can't keep doing this. You really don't realise just his much leaving you hurts me, Jack. If I do stay here, though, it's going to hurt me even more. No matter how much I love you, I can't stay with you. Not when I know you don't actually love me, too."

Jack grabbed Ianto by his wrists and pulled him closer. "We can make this work, Yan," Jack begged, "Just don't leave me Yan, please don't leave me."

Ianto turned his head away as he lost the battle against the tears and they cascaded down his face. "Give me a reason to stay here, Jack. Just give me one reason. Just one."

Jack reached up and gently cupped Ianto's face in his hands, turning it back toward him. He carefully brushed away Ianto's tears with his thumbs. Gazing into Yan's teary eyes, Jack softly began to whisper, "Because, Yan, if you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me. If you leave me now, you'll take away the very heart in me. I really do love you, Yan! Probably more than you'll ever actually know. I should have told you long ago."

Ianto's eyes widened and cautiously he whispered, "Really?" before he suddenly crushed his lips against Jack's in a desperate, frenzied kiss.

After what felt like hours later, which in reality was only moments, the two broke the kiss to take a much needed breath. Resting his head against Ianto's, Jack said, "Yes, I really do love you. I was just too scared to let my guard completely down. If I had let it down and when you eventually leave me, I would've been completely and truly destroyed. While you were packing, I realised that if I didn't admit to his I really feel for you, then I was just going to lose you all the sooner. So, Yan, it's up to you, are you staying or are you going to leave and shatter both of our hearts?"

"Weeellll..." Ianto said, drawing the word out, before pushing the both of them back onto the bed. "I think I'll just have to stick around. Not that I was actually going to leave in the first place. I love you too much to do that. And I was hoping that you would finally confess."

Jack just looked shocked as Ianto smirked down at him and then lowered his head for another, longer, passionate kiss.


End file.
